Underwater naval mines are a constant threat to surface ships and submarines. Unmanned underwater vehicles (UUVs) are commonly used to neutralize naval mines. One such UUV is the Archerfish. The Archerfish is powered by two mid-body propellers allowing for flexible operation in fast transit mode to the target and hover mode during identification and destruction of the target. The Archerfish stays connected to its parent ship through a fiber-optic link receiving guidance inputs from the ship's sonar system. Target acquisition uses the UUV's short range sonar and video camera generating imagery for a correct inspection and identification by the remote operator. Maneuverability of the UUV also allows for imagery from a variety of angles. The UUV neutralizes the target by detonating its shaped charge warhead.
UUVs, such as the Archerfish, are typically deployed from a helicopter. Current helicopter based deployment systems, however, are extremely complicated and include gears, screws, switches, and an electronic control system, which are prone to corrosion and failure. In addition, the helicopter based systems are expensive to build and operate.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.